FINAL DESTINATION: The End
by TheUnhappyEnding
Summary: After having a vision that a building in Las Vegas will explode, a person and eight others escape death by leaving before it happens. Soon death comes to take their lives, one by one... ALL CHARACTERS ARE SUBMITED!
1. Chapter 1: Sign Up!

Chapter 1: Sign Up!

This is my first Final Destination story and I am really excited about starting it! It is about the usual: After having a vision that a building in Las Vegas will explode, a person and eight others escape death by leaving before it happens. Just when everything seemed to get better two weeks later, the survivors started dying one by one, in the order they were supposed to die in the accident. I am accepting the first five guys and the first four girls. I will choose the person with the premonition randomly after I get all the characters. If you want your character to be in the story, fill out the following information:

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Drink/Swears;

Extra:


	2. Chapter 2: PreStory

Chapter 2: Pre-Story

"There are two things about death that we all know is a fact. One, you can t see it, and two, you CAN NOT beat it"

- Unknown

Hello guys! This is Jonathon here letting you know that I will be creating the last three male characters. I WILL be starting the first chapter tonight and I will have it posted sometime on August, 5, 2010. I hope you enjoy the story!

Here are the last three male characters ..

1. **DAN HUNT**- Dan Hunt is a twenty four year old college student. He is mainly a jerk and spends most of his time banging girls and working out. When he is not getting pumped he is getting some

2. **TIMOTHY BOWDEN**- Timothy Bowden is twenty two year old drug addict who spends most of his time with his friend, Wayne Morgan, who is playing in a band. He is mainly a jerk but will work with people at times to get what he wants.

3. **JEROME KING**- Jerome King is a twenty seven year old African American rapper who spends most of his time in the studio. He loves to go out. He is very nice and loves life as well as children. He is always cooperating with others to fix the problem. Although he is really masculine and tough, he is a soft cookie inside .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Welcome to Las Vegas"

Twenty one year old, Katy Fischer opened her eyes for the first time in seventeen minutes and found herself sitting in the passenger seat of her best friends blue mustang. She glanced out the window and saw the welcome sign into the city. The lights were very bright…

Bam!

The vehicle ran a small pothole and jumped into the air, forcing Katy's head to hit the head rest.

"Ugh," she managed, now fully awake. Her best friend, twenty two year old, James Howard, glanced at her from the driver's seat, flashing a quick grin.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed, focusing his eyes back on the somewhat empty road. Not far from where they were at was the many lights produced from the crowded casinos and hotels. Although it was only four fifty in the afternoon, and it wasn't dark yet, the lights were still very impressive.

"I was only asleep for a few minutes," Katy said, sitting up in her seat and looking out the windshield to see what was ahead.

"Well you missed some very interesting things," James said.

"Like what?"

"Like all the beautiful nature, y' know. Plus," he set his hand on Katy's shoulder. "I was lonely with no one to talk to."

"Whatever," replied Katy with a smile. James returned the smile and removed his hand just to set it back on the wheel. Katy took a few seconds to analyze her friend.

James Howard was her best friend for the longest time, ever since middle school. They became even closer when her brother, Kevin Fischer, died in a subway accident. She was eighteen at the time. She was devastated when she was told about her brother and his best friend. She never really liked Wendy all that much. Something about her was not right, like she was always nervous about something getting her. It also made her brother act a little strange at times. He would mention death for no reason and then walk away without explanation. When he died James was there to comfort her.

Although James was her best friend he is too weird at some points. He has no job so he sells drugs for money, but he doesn't do it. He only smokes. He doesn't take care of himself too well, but all the girls seem to like him for some reason. He is very funny when he wants to be, and is very trustworthy. One of the cool things about him is that he has mismatched eyes, one is blue and the other is green. It really brings his eyes out. He is definitely someone you want to be friends with. Katy, however, is the complete opposite.

She is pretty attractive, well at least to James, with long dirty blond hair and grey eyes, which goes really well with her nice skinny body figure. Having guys thinking she is hot really hot doesn't help the fact that she has a really bad personality. Ever since her brother's death, Katy has been distant to everyone but James. He is the only one who could see past her depressing side. He is truly her best friend.

Today, James is taking Katy on a trip to Las Vegas, which is only twenty minutes from where they live, to see her favorite band, The Strike Of Dawn, perform at a inside building party. It's like a concert but more like a huge party, in which people hang out and talk. Either way, Katy is very excited about seeing her favorite band perform. The performance starts at six but they are planning at getting there a little early just to hang out.

"Are you excited?" asked James, already knowing what her response was going to be. Katy smiled.

"Hell yeah," she replied, and they both laughed. James continued to drive, and at five o' three, they were at the building.

* * *

Heavy motivational music blasted throughout the Gold's Gym. Twenty four year old, Dan Hunt used every ounce of his strength to push up the three hundred pounds one last time onto the bar rack, resting after doing so. He threw his muscular arms to the sides of the bench and took several seconds to recover. Sweat drenched his whole body.

"Dan, what are you still doing here?"

Dan turned his head to the entrance of the gym and saw the owner, Mr. Walkman, walking towards him. He shook his head.

"Aren't I always here?" he replied, sitting up on the bench. Mr. Walkman came up to him and stood only feet apart from the guy.

"Well, you look like you went swimming," Mr. Walkman said. Dan got up from the bench and patted the owner's shoulders.

"That's what happens when you bench some weight. Try it. Your wife might pay you some attention for once"

Mr. Walkman frowned as Dan began taking the weight off the bar.

"How about your wife?"

"What about her?" Dan asked as he placed the weights back to their designated spots, which was directly behind the bench. Mr. Walkman analyzed him as he did so.

"How often do you spend time with her?" he asked. Dan paused what he was doing and looked at the owner.

"I don't need to spend time with that bitch," he said, going back to putting the weights away. "I rarely see that fucker anyways. If it wasn't for the money she was bringing in I would have taken my happy ass to find a way better girl, if you know what I mean."

"I guess," was all Mr. Walkman could say. He really didn't agree with Dan but wasn't going to stand up for what he believes. Besides, this guy was like five times bigger than he is. Let him do what he thinks is right.

"You guess?" Dan picked up the forty five pound bar and placed it where it belongs. "Would you rather be busting up on one okay ass, or would you rather be all over many fucking hot asses?"

"I don't know Dan. If you don't want your wife, why don't you just get rid of her?" Mr. Walkman asked. Dan walked up to the owner and they both began to walk towards the entrance. They were the only two in the gym at this moment.

"Because, like I said earlier. I need the money from her. I mean, shit, she's a doctor. You know how much they make a year Joe?" Dan went on.

"A lot"

"Exactly," Dan continued as they exited the gym. "And without that money I would be some broke ass on the road. I'm not living that way. No fucking way."

They both made it to Dan's truck.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Mr. Walkman quickly asked, sort of uncomfortable about the current situation. Dan sighed.

"I tell you, I'm going to some party..."

"To meet some girl?" interrupted the owner. Dan smiled.

"Hell yeah. I met her only once but I got to tell you man, she has a fine ass," Dan opened his door. "But yeah, I go to get going you know. The band there starts performing in about an hour. Got to get there early to get some action"

"Don't have too much fun. Carrie will be a little suspicious if you brought home another child," Mr. Walkman said as he slowly turned to his vehicle, which was right next to Dan's. Dan laughed.

"Carrie won't know shit," he said before getting into his vehicle and closing the door.

* * *

It was around four thirty when twenty year old, Scarlett Saunders made it back to her apartment from work. Her boyfriend, Alexander Wall, sat on the small couch watching the food channel. As Scarlett closed the door, he looked up at her.

"Hey beautiful. How was work?" She smiled as he said this, and sat down next to him. He was always sweet to her, but she usually smiled because she knew it was true, his comment on her looks that is. To Scarlett, she was attractive. She was pale with black curled hair, bright green eyes, and a piercing on her nose that made her really attractive. She was somewhat tall, 5'9, and had an excellent figure.

She hugged him tightly, which led to a kiss, and another.

"It was good," Scarlett said, but it was the usual lie. Work was never good, especially where she worked at. She was working at Burger King, a place where teenagers would love to be, not a twenty year old who wants to start her life.

Scarlett's life really wasn't good until just recently, when she met Alexander almost two years ago. Before him, however, life was just plain out hell. She grew up in the UK majority of her life. Her family was suffering many problems, most of them between the family. It got to the point where she moved to the states without her family, who could care less. Once she was in America, she had nowhere to go. All she had was the couple hundred she saved before she left. Scarlett was on the streets.

But something happened that changed her life forever. She met Alexander Wall. It was weird how they met. She was walking back from the hot dog stand when suddenly a guy on a bike ran into her at full force. He flew off the bike as she dropped to the dirty ground. The guy got up, and instead of being a jerk, asked if she was okay. Her shoulder was in pain but she didn't admit to it. She told him she was okay and began on this talk about how she should have paid more attention. The guy thought she was "something different" and wanted to know more about her. They talked more, and not much later, they were dating. She moved with him into his apartment and quickly got a job to help support. She has been happier ever since.

"Really?" he asked, knowing she was just kidding around. She smiled.

"No," she said, "but it was better than usual."

"Oh, okay. Well th…."

"I love you," she suddenly said, her eyes beaming into his. He looked at her, not surprised by her interruption, and felt his stomach drop, in a good way of course because that look on her face, the intensity in her eyes, told him that she really means it. He knew he had done a lot to make her better ever since she came to America, and always feels like he need to show her that he cares about her just as much as she does about him. He waited a few seconds.

"I love you too Scarlett," he finally said, full of meaning. She smiled and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. He could almost suddenly feel all of her happiness. It was the best feeling in the world.

A ringing sound started sounding throughout the apartment. It was the phone. Scarlett got up, running her fingers through his hair as she did so.

"I got it," she said. Scarlett mad her way past Alexander and made her way into the kitchen, where the ringing got louder. There the phone stood, on the charger, which rested on top of a table next to the small dinner table. She picked up the phone and answered."

"Hello."

"Scarlett?" came a voice from the other line. It was her friend, Amy Penelton. She was a friend that she had made when she first started working. She was a cool girl.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" she asked. There was a pause.

"Me and Trish were wondering if you would like to come with us to a party in a few minutes. You don't have to go but I heard that The Strike Of Dawn will be performing, and I heard you like them," Amy said from the other line. Scarlett thought about it for a minute, then made up her mind. She needed to go out for once.

"Yeah, I'll go. Just give me a few minutes," she said, suddenly feeling excited by the fact that she might actually go out and do something. Too bad Alexander has work.

* * *

It was nice outside to the twenty six year old redneck, Danny Brynes. He sat outside in his backyard, playing with his double barrel shotgun. He was bored today and decided to spend most of it outside where he could see the trees behind his house, and beyond that, the large buildings of the casinos. Wow, what a view.

He pushed his shaggy brown hair from out of his face and continued to stare at the trees with his water blue eyes. He was definitely bored out of his mind. His friend mentioned a party but he wasn't sure if he was up to it; he wasn't really that good around people but he didn't know why. He would rather go hunting than hang around others. But today was different. Something told him he should go, and do something different besides doing nothing.

He reached to the small table next to his lawn chair and picked up his half empty beer can. He gulped down the rest and, a second later, forced himself up. He decided that he was going to make an effort toady and do something productive, like talking to new people.

Besides, something exciting might happen tonight.

* * *

The fight between twenty seven year old, Brigitte Drew, and her boyfriend Nick, was more intense than ever. They fought almost every day, but today was the worst one. Brigitte was basically crying when she came in the house and found her boyfriend with drugs. Although she used to do many bad things involving that stuff, she doesn't do it now, and was mad when she found out her boyfriend was doing it behind her back. He even lied earlier and told her that he would never do those things while he was with her. But he wasn't expecting her to come back from work so early, did he?

Tears rolled out of her pretty green eyes. She was pretty attractive even when she is crying but Nick didn't care for her either way. She was tall, slim, and had brown hair with hot pink stripes that went down to her shoulders. Although she had needle marks in her arms from when she used to do drugs, it didn't make her any less attractive. Nick doesn't really care for her that much. All he cares about is the things he wants.

"Why the fuck would you do this behind my back?" she yelled at him, crying at the same time. She couldn't help it that she was mad at him. And the worst part, he doesn't care.

"What the hell, it's only weed. It's not like you didn't do it," he yelled back with much intensity on his face.

"I fucking gave that up you dick," she screamed. "And you lied to me."

"I don't give a shit. I could do whatever the hell I want to do you stupid bitch," he yelled, emphasizing on the 'bitch'. Brigitte lost it, darting towards he boyfriend to attack him. He grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

"Let go!" she yelled, kicking him in the leg. He let go suddenly, a look of disgust on his pale face.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want you," he quickly said. Brigitte looked at him for a second with a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was treating her like this right now. It broke her heart.

"I-I love you," she managed to get out, and turned her back to the door.

'Where are you going?" he yelled after her. She turned her head as she opened the front door. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Out. To a party," Brigitte said and left without explanation.

* * *

The club was filled with smoke, as usual. It wasn't empty normally, but today it was. There were only a couple of guys scattered amongst the chairs throughout the place. On the stage, The Strike Of Dawn performed their last song. Twenty two year old, Timothy Bowden was close friends with the band leader, Wayne Morgan. That is why he was here at the club, to support the band and his friend who had worked so hard to keep everything in check.

A man from across his table took quick glances at him, which really bothered.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked. The man quickly looked away.

"Stupid Bitch," Tim blurted to himself. He hates people who just look at you with no reason. It really aggravated the mess out of him. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Putting it to his lips, he was much better.

Wayne's band finished their last song, resulting in no one clapping. All the men in the room were probably in their own world, staring at the hot waitress girls that walked around with barely any clothes on. Tim looked around the room with disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Give these guys a little fucking respect," Tim yelled out as he clapped. Everyone in the room ignored him. One of the girls working there walked up to his table.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked. Tim stared at her with his mouth partly open, as if she was stupid.

" Uh, no. But you could tell me why the fuck no one does anything around here," Tim said.

"What?"

"Just get out of here," Tim ordered the girl. She listened to him and walked away, going to another table to service another guy.

By the time it was five in the afternoon, the band was preparing to leave, packing their instruments into the big van. Before they left, Wayne met with Tim in front of the building.

"How were we?" Wayne asked.

"You were fucking unbelievable. At least to me cause none of the other shits were listening," Tim said to his friend.

"Well, it's okay because we have to perform at some party today in an hour," Wayne said, checking his watch on his left wrist. "And we will have an audience. Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah man," Tim assured, "Hopefully I can find some weed while I am there because my mind is kicking up a storm and I am about to lose it."

Wayne Morgan smiled at his friend's comment.

"Just don't be late. We start at six and I don't want you to miss our first song," he said.

"Like I haven't heard that bitch a million times," Tim said. Wayne smiled. It's going to be a good night.

They both half hugged and dispersed to their own vehicles. Tim made it to his car and opened the front door, jumping inside the driver's seat. He closed the door and started his engine. As he did this there was a loud honking sound. Tim looked out his window to see his friend drive past his car in the band van.

Music started producing itself from the radio, which turned on from the starting of the car.

"What the fuck," Tim exclaimed, looking at the radio. It wasn't the music that confused him, it was the fact that the radio messed up and now the message on it read '180'.

* * *

It was silent in the room like always. Twenty one year old, Karumi Takema laid on her bed in her room in her parents' house. Although she still lived with her parents, she still paid the rent with the money she earned from working at the bowling alley. She liked the job because she worked in the area where the food was made, a place where she really doesn't have to talk to anyone. She hates talking with people because she is a really shy girl, hence why she is still single.

Many people don't think she's great anyways because of the way she acts and dresses. She isn't ugly. She has long, black hair with a white bow in it most of the time. She usually wears black clothing and most think she is Goth, but that is not the case. She is too shy to talk, making it hard for her to make new friends. The funny thing about it is the fact that she is still really nice. She is better than most of the modern girls who think they are all that. But she doesn't care to let anyone know that.

Karumi laid on her bed on her back, thinking about what to do today. She was actually thinking about just relaxing on her bed like always. But that was probably never going to happen because her mom never leaves her alone.

There was a knock on her door. Of course.

"Come in," Karumi said quietly. Her mom opened the door and came in.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" she asked her daughter. Karumi sat up on her bed as her mom sat down next to her.

"I'm good," was all she said. Her mom looked at her and smiled.

"What's your plan for today?"

Karumi looked at her mom. She hates when she does this because she is going to try making her do something. What now?

"I don't know," Karumi replied. Her mom placed her hand on her shoulder, a big smile on her face.

"Well, you need to stop wasting your time and get out of the house and do something," she said. Karumi sighed.

"Like what mom?"

"Well, there is a party down the street. I heard that a popular band is performing there," her mom convinced her, "and you might meet someone there."

"Mom, I don't want to meet anyone. I'm okay alone," Karumi said. Her mom frowned at her daughter's response. Karumi saw this and decided to try doing something for her mom's sake.

"Who's performing?" she asked, hoping it's not anyone lame.

"The Strike Of Dawn I believe. I heard they were going to perform in an hour and a half," her mom informed. Karumi smiled. She actually likes this band. Maybe going out tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, I guess I will do something with my life," Karumi said. Her mom smiled again.

"That's my girl," her mom said and gave her daughter a hug.

* * *

Twenty seven year old, Jerome king exited the studio, a big grin on his face. He was happy because his latest song, Rap Runnin, was a success. He's not a ghetto guy; he thinks that title best suits his song that's all. He was actually a decent African American male. He was big and tough, but that didn't stop him from being one of the nicest people you will ever meet. He loves everyone, his wife of three years, his one year old son, the people he works with, his job. He is a really caring person, and tries to help out everyone who needs it.

Jerome was making his way through the parking lot crowded with cars outside the studio when someone suddenly called his name.

"Jerome."

Jerome turned around and saw his friend, Mark Anthony coming towards him.

"Hey," he called again, " Your song was off the hook."

Jerome smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah man, if you keep up the good music you will be the next lil Wayne," Mark exclaimed as he met up with his rapper friend. Jerome laughed.

"Nah, but thanks for the compliment," Jerome said. He continued to walk until he reached his truck. Mark followed.

"I'm serious dude. You got the skills of a pro. Just make another song just as good as Rap Runnin and you're in!" Mark told his friend with way to much excitement.

"Thanks," Jerome said. He looked at the time on his cell phone. It was a quarter to five. He had to go.

"Hey look man. I have to get going so I can make it to some party," he said. Mark looked at him.

"A party?" he asked as Jerome opened his front door.

"Yeah. Look man you can come with if you want," Jerome offered. Mark smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, maybe you would actually find a girl who was into you," Jerome smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha," Mark said.

"Just hurry up, I want to the performance," Jerome said as he entered his vehicle.

"Who's performing?" Mark asked. Jerome just stared at him for a second.

"I don't remember," Jerome smiled and closed his door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Here we are!" James exclaimed as he drove into the parking lot, which was in front of the massive building where the party was being held. It was over crowded, with other cars circling around to find a spot.

"Shit. Where can we find a parking spot?" Katy asked, leaning forward in her seat to hunt for any that may be available. It was hard to see considering there were pedestrians walking all over the place, making it harder for the vehicles to move.

"I have no idea. Wait!" James quickly turned the vehicle down another section of the parking lot and parked in the only empty space in the area. He turned the vehicle off and just sat there.

"Wow, what are the odds?" James said.

"Must be our lucky day I guess," Katy said with a smile. James smiled in return.

"I guess."

James opened his car door and got out. The smell of fresh air filled his nostrils, which made him grin. He closed his door and walked around to the other side, opening the passenger door. Katy got out of the vehicle.

"Thanks James," she said. He nodded and closed her door, following her as soon as she began walking towards the building. As they walked towards the huge building, the noise coming from inside grew louder and louder. It was obvious that music was playing; the voice of Lady Gaga could be heard from the outside.

"This is going to be great," Katy mentioned, almost bumping into an older lady who was walking right next to her. She looked at James, who was trying his best to keep up with Katy's fast paced walking. "Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem," he said. "You needed to get out eventually."

"I know," she agreed.

Katy and James, along with a few others, finally made it to the entrance of the building; the pair of large double doors were both held open so that incoming people can just enter. They walked in and were immediately greeted with nice cool air and loud music. The whole inside looked like the inside of a night club. It was dark, and lights were flashing off all the walls. What seemed like hundreds of people gathered inside, many of whom were dressed in nice clothing. They were scattered all over, some in chairs, some standing in large groups.

"Wow, look at this place," Katy said as James followed her into the back of the building where there were still a few unoccupied tables.

"I know," was all James could say. He glanced around at all the people in there, how social they are, and how outcast they probably looked to everyone else. But it didn't matter really to him. It's not like they were being judged for appearance. If they were, they wouldn't be the only ones being frowned upon. James noticed one guy who had just entered that wore hunting like clothing.

He is probably a redneck, James thought to himself. Katy sat down on a chair at the very last round table in the corner of the building. He sat next to her and took a few seconds to analyze the building. On the other side, there was a large stage; the exact location where The Strike Of Dawn will be performing in forty minutes. James turned to Katy.

"Do you want anything to drink?" James asked. Katy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I would like some water," she said. James got up from the table and pushed his chair aside.

"I'll be back," James said.

"Thank you."

"No problem," James said and walked off, dodging around standing people who were conversing about mostly how much of a great time they are having. He finally walked into a separate gathering area, which led to a smaller room next to the kitchen. In there was a large table set up with many edible items to choose from. Two older men in white suits stood behind the table, their hands behind their backs.

"Can I help you?" One of the guys asked

James looked down at the table where the water bottles stood. He quickly averted his gaze back to the man.

"How much is one of those water bottles?" he asked. The man looked at him, waiting a few seconds before answering.

"It would be five dollars sir," he finally replied, not surprised by James's face expression. James took one look at the normal size water bottle again, unsure on to why it is so freaking expensive. But it was Las Vegas, and everything is expensive here. Plus, he didn't feel like complaining to the man who probably heard the same complaints over and over again.

"I'll get a water bottle," James said, pointing at the bottles. He took out his wallet, pulled out a five dollar bill, and handed it to the guy, who in return, handed him the bottle.

"Thanks," James said. The guy stared at him.

"Death is coming," he suddenly said. The other guy next to him began to chuckle as if it was a joke. James was taken back, not sure if he heard right.

"Excuse me?" James tried not to be rude. The second guy stopped with his happy face and said with much intensity, "The man said to have a nice day."

"Okay," James said and quickly left without bothering to question them. He was pretty sure he heard that guy tell him that death was coming. Maybe not however, and he might have misunderstood him like the second guy made him to believe. But who cares right now.

Not me, thought James as he entered the main gathering room, which was fully crowded with people. He saw Katy in the very back, playing with her nails and occasionally glancing around to see what other people were doing. She was probably checking other guys out. But then again, she most likely wasn't because she hates doing it for the fact that she is the most obvious person in the world.

To be honest, James has to say that he has really strong feelings for his best friend. Awkward it may be, but he can't help it. He's been around with her way to long and couldn't help but to feel his heart tug in her direction. He always cared about her, even after she got mad periodically after the death of her brother. She was the most beautiful girl ever, and she was smart, and she was creative. He loves hanging every second of his time with her. Without her, he would be miserable.

Although he had all these feelings for her, he couldn't tell her, even if he wanted to. She is his best friend, and she probably doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about her. But no matter what, he would do anything to make her happy. He loves her.

"Hey," James called out as he reached their table. "Here is your water."

Katy took the water bottle from him and opened it.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it," she said. He tried not to smile to hard but she caught him.

"No problem," he said and then paused. "Oh, I need to get something from the car. Can you hold on for a few minutes?"

"Sure," she said, taking a sip of her water. James walked away from the table and made his way to the entrance. A few seconds later he was outside and found it to be much cooler, especially since the sun is hidden behind the clouds and the fact that it is only thirty minutes till six. He began walking down the lifeless parking lot to his vehicle.

Five minutes earlier, The Strike Of Dawn had just parked their van near the other side of the building. They were preparing to set up for their nightly performance. Tim, who had followed behind in his own vehicle, was now standing several feet away from the van, smoking a cigarette and watching as he watched Wayne and his band members unload the equipment. They were taking it through a side door of the building which led into a room behind the backstage.

Tim looked around the parking lot and saw James walking. He blew some smoke and flicked his cigarette.

"Hey," Tim yelled in James direction. James stopped and turned to him. It was obvious that this guy wanted him so he decided to walk towards him. When he was in talking distance, James waited for this guy to say what he wanted. He finally did after double checking the parking lot.

"Hey, you a cop?" Time asked. James shook his head.

"No man. Just some guy," James replied. Tim nodded his head to acknowledge this. He could trust this guy, well at least for this moment.

"Well, do you got any weed?" asked Tim. James re checked the area to make sure no one else was around before saying, "How much do you want?"

Tim smiled.

About ten minutes later, James was back at their table. Katy looked up at him as he set the camera down on the table in front of her.

"What took you so long?" She asked him. James sat down in his chair.

"I had a customer," he said with a little pride.

"Right here?" Katy busted out saying. She took the camera off the table and started playing with the buttons on it.

"Yeah, but I made sure no one was around," he assured. "Plus, I was planning on going to the car anyways to get the camera for you. I know you would like to take some pictures."

Katy pressed the on button on the camera and it turned on.

"Yeah. Hopefully I get some good pictures of the band," she said as the camera made a weird sound indicating it is working.

"Also, talking about the band, they are here," James added. Katy quickly looked up from the camera at her friend, a smile taking control of her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," James said, really enjoying her face expression right now. "I just saw them unload their equipment into the side of the building. I'm guessing they are going to perform soon."

Katy looked back at the camera.

"Well, yeah. They start at six and it is…What the hell," she suddenly said. James leaned in closer to see what happened.

"What?" he asked. Katy faced the viewing side of the camera to him real quick.

"You forgot to change the time on this thing. But according to this, it is eighteen o' clock," she told him, going through the menu to change it.

"Oops," James said. He reached inside his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Well," he said, "If you want to know the real time, it is exactly five forty three."

"Okay," she said and fixed the time.

* * *

At the entrance of the building, a well satisfied Tim Bowden strolled in, wiping of some dirt of his shirt. He looked around the place, at all the lights and people.

What a good day, he thought to himself. He moved around the place, trying not to bump into anyone since it was so crowded.

"Move the fuck out my way," he called out to some random guy he just ran into. The guy apparently didn't hear him; he didn't make any effort to say anything back. Tim just kept on walking. He wasn't in the caring mood. He was thirsty as hell.

He finally reached the same table James encountered minutes before. The same two guys were there.

"Can I help you?" The first guy asked. Tim looked around at the items to see what he wanted.

"Where's the alcohol?" Tim asked. The guy looked at him and flashed a smile.

"It's in the next room, at the bar," he replied. Tim grew impatient fast.

"Oh really, that's nice," he said sarcastically. "Well, just give me water."

"That will be five dollars."

"What!" Tim said loudly. "Five dollars for a fucking water bottle. Five dollars! What the fuck is this shit? Is there a water fountain or something up somewhere in this bitch?"

"No sir, this is all we have," the guy said. He almost wanted to laugh at Tim's look but he tried his best to stay serious.

"What the fuck! Are you serious right now?" Tim asked, losing all sense of control. Other people who were gathered around the same area began to turn their heads to watch Timothy's outbreak. Some thought it was kind of funny while most thought it was kind of immature.

"Yes sir, I am," the guy replied, trying really hard not to laugh though he was starting to smile. That made Tim even more upset.

"You think this shit is funny?" he asked. "Selling small bottles of water for the price of FIVE FUCKING DOLLARS."

"Well, sir..."

"Don't call me sir!"

"You don't have to buy it if you don't want," the man said. Tim kind of shook his body in rejection, but then reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a five.

"I have no fucking choice now, do I, because I am thirstier than hell!" Tim threw the five on the table and picked up the water bottle.

"Sick," Tim said, referring to the guy, and walked off, not even caring for the people that were taking looks at him.

The guys behind the table, along with several other witnesses, began to laugh over how stupid the situation was. There was always some entertainment in Vegas.

* * *

Talking about entertainment, Dan Hunt had just walked in the building looking for plenty of it. He wore his really tight black shirt today so that all his muscles can be easily seen by all the chicks. He was really excited about this day. If he doesn't get some he would be pissed as hell, only because he was looking forward to this all morning and evening.

Dan walked among the crowds of people, checking out all the women that past by him. He eventually saw the chick that he came for leaning against the wall. He smiled and rocked his arms back and forth, ready to take action.

He walked up to her, he forgot her name, and tried his best to look all sexy.

"Hey," he said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Damn," she said, "you look a lot sexier than I remember."

Dan smiled.

"Where do you want to do it?" she asked. His smile grew wider.

"How about we wait till afterward, when we get back to my truck?" he offered. It wasn't that he didn't want to fuck her now, because he really did. It's just that he didn't want to take any risk of anyone seeing him and telling his wife what he did. He can't afford to lose that money.

The chick set her hands on his chest and moved it down, until she reached his groin. She squeezed, which caught him a little off guard.

"Okay," she said, happy as ever.

* * *

In the far end of the building, Brigitte sat by herself, depressed by what happened earlier. The only reason why she was here was because she needed to be somewhere where she can recover. But what she saw made her even more depressed. She had just saw Dan walk off with the chick.

How disgusting, Brigitte thought to herself. How can some guys be such nasty creatures. But she didn't care because it wasn't any of her business. She had other things to worry about.

Brigitte sighed at her own thoughts and continued to analyze the large room. The music was loud but she could still hear some of the conversations that people were having. Most were stupid so she really didn't care to eavesdrop any more. Across the room she saw the somewhat popular, Jerome King, who was walking around the place with some white guy, greeting people as he went along with his business.

Brigitte sometimes wished she did more with her life instead of doing drugs and slacking off. She wished she would have studied and worked harder, a thing that might have helped her out at this period of time, even maybe being successful like Jerome. Overall, she really wished her boyfriend would stop being mad at her. If only they can get along with each other like the older days. But shit happens, and a lot of it happens to her unfortunately.

Tears began to form in her eyes but she held it in. She didn't want anyone around here to see her this way. She was successful until a sudden thought hit her. Her and her boyfriend just had a very bad fight. She began to quietly cry, turning her head so that no one could see her. But it was too late.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Brigitte quickly wiped her tears and looked up at the man who was standing next to her. She tried to smile but it didn't fool anyone.

"Yes," she managed to get out.

"Are you okay Miss?" The guy dressed in a suit asked. She nodded her head.

"I'll be fine," she replied. The man nodded his head as well and left her presence. She began to cry again. She was sad.

* * *

In the second section of the building, Scarlett and her friends walked around, trying to find people to talk to until the band comes on. They were having a really good time, especially Scarlett. She had been looking for this day for a very long time. Just her and her friends.

As she walked across the room she bumped into a random girl.

"Sorry," Scarlett quickly said.

"It's okay," Karumi Takema quietly said back, continuing to walk past Scarlett and her friends. She didn't know if Scarlett heard her or not, but it was okay if she didn't. She wasn't really in the talking mood anyways. She was just here to hear the band and get out of the house. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. Hopefully she doesn't have to talk to anyone tonight.

It was five fifty five when the doors to the building swung open, and the lead singer, who was also the leader of The Strike Of Dawn, walked in, almost ready to began the show...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was dark.

But it wasn't dark enough to know that it was Wayne Morgan who had just walked into the building. Katy was quick to mention his existence.

"Oh my god, it's him!" she quickly pointed out to James, who looked in the direction she was pointing. Wayne was making his way around the crowds, probably trying to get his things straight before the performance. He did not care to pay any attention to the people who stared at him with much excitement.

"They're about to start," James said.

"I hope so," Katy said, very anxious to hear one of her favorite performers perform. James nodded but paused when something caught his eye. He noticed that the same two guys who sold him the water bottle were making their way to the exit. Suddenly the comment about death reappeared in his mind. Should he tell Katy?

No, he thought. He didn't want to bother her about something of no importance, especially when he brought her here to have a good time. But something about that comment worried him, and he didn't know why.

James watched as the two guys exited the building, smiling as they left the premises. Something seemed strange about this but for some reason he couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the fact that they left before the performance even started. But James didn't care. It wasn't any of his business why they left early.

Katy sat in her chair, excitement running up and down her body. She looked at James and saw him looking towards the other side of the building, probably at nothing. There was no point in asking what he was looking at because all she wanted to do was analyze him for a few quick seconds.

James was obviously the best thing she has ever had, even better than her actual family. Ever since her brother died in that subway accident, her parents had been awfully quiet towards her and each other. Things changed awfully quickly, too fast for it to be handled. No one ate at the table, everyone kept to themselves, and many other things that broke the family apart. Katy used to talk to her mom about many things. Now she couldn't because her child was lost in an accident. The only person who was really there to comfort her was James.

But something about James made her think.

Do I like him as more than a friend, was what she occasionally asked herself. She thinks of him as a really great guy, but could she really be that close to someone who was her best friend since forever. Maybe. But even if she did feel close to him, she wouldn't tell him. If he feels the same way about her she would just wait for the day that he brings it up first.

Katy looked away from James and glanced around the building, soon averting her eyes to the ceiling. Suddenly she got a really bad feeling in her stomach. Something didn't feel right. For a second she thought she saw dark shadows dancing on the wall, but not in any good way. She quickly grabbed her stomach, a sudden look of unease on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" James asked, noticing the quick change in his friend's attitude. She shook her head and quickly jumped up from her seat.

"I need to use the restroom," she said, escaping from the table as soon as possible. Something didn't feel right all of the sudden and she didn't know why.

Katy zigzagged around the multi room building until she found the women's restroom. She quickly went inside and headed straight to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and noticed that she was paler than usual, which never happens often. She also saw to it that she was breathing a lot more heavily. That's when she knew something was not right.

"Boom, boom, boom," a little girls voice sounded from the stall next to Katy. Kay looked at the stall as the door opened in sequence after the flush. A small girl, maybe six years old, came out. A huge grin on her face made Katy go even paler. Why did she feel so different out of nowhere? She really had no clue.

Katy tried to calm down by fixing herself up with makeup, which she also doesn't do often. It was just one of those times where she needed to do it. When she was finished, she caught a glimpse of some of the writing that was on the wall, and couldn't help but to feel a little sick. She read the words in her head, and they stayed there…

DEATH IS NEAR…..

Five minutes later, Kay was back at the table with James. He looked at her with confusion, which didn't shock her not in the least because she probably looked a little unsettle at the second.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. Katy looked at him and forced a half smile.

"Yeah," she said. "I just felt a little sick at first, that's all."

"Okay," James said and left it at that.

Katy looked at her cell phone and checked the time. It was a few minutes past six which meant the band should start their music soon. She really couldn't wait now because she needed something to take the stress off her mind. She closed her eyes for a second.

"Do you think I could ever be in a band?" James asked. Katy opened her eyes and aimed them towards him.

"Uh," she said, not sure what to say exactly to her friend's random comment. He apparently didn't hear her because he continued.

"Well, I don't think so. I really can't see myself with an instrument," James admitted. There was a sudden thump. Both of them looked in the direction of the noise just to see that a little boy had fallen down. He got back up and held on to his mother's hand.

"I'm okay mommy," he said.

James smirked at the sight of this.

"Kids," he said and shook his head with a smile on his face. Katy tried to smile but couldn't for the reason of that she still felt something was wrong. She sat there for a few minutes while James continued on with his talk about him being in a band. Run this town suddenly came on, but it only lasted about a minute because the volume on the speakers was turned down so that everyone's attention was gotten. The stage was soon brightened by some hanging lights; clapping began and lasted a good thirty seconds, which stopped a few seconds after Wayne Morgan walked onto the stage. He stopped in front of the microphone and took a few seconds to analyze the crowed.

"Good evening everyone!" Wayne began. "I would like to thank every last one of you who came to watch us perform tonight. It means a lot to us to know that we have people who actually enjoy our music…

* * *

In the far back of the building, separate from the main rooms, was the kitchen. Many workers were still in there, not really cooking anything, but mainly cleaning up messes that they had made earlier. Today everyone looked upset for the same reason. Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans was the person in charge in the kitchen. He was a skinny, tall older man, in his fifties, who always had to have things done his way. He was usually angry, like today, and always took it out on all his employees.

"What the hell are you doing?" he had yelled at one of the workers who had accidently spilled water on the floor.

"Clean this shit up or else you're out of here," he demanded and stomped off to yell at more people. It was not his day.

While this was going on, Zachary Owens was trying his best to avoid his boss's attention. But that didn't go so well at all, did it?

"ZACK!"

Zack turned around and saw his boss standing right behind him, an angry look on his elderly face.

"Yes boss," Zack answered in a 'what' kind a way.

"Cut the boss shit out," Mr. Evans said. "I need you to do something for once in your life. You see the two trash bags over there? Take those to the trash can."

"Okay," Zack said.

"Also," Mr. Evans continued, "take my gas box and use two hands to carry it on its side to my car. Don't carry it on the bottom because there IS a leak in it. Understand?"

Zack nodded his head even though all of this just completely went over his head. All he wanted to do was get out of this place.

"What was that?" Mr. Evans asked, wanting a verbal response from his tired employee.

"Yes sir," Zack finally said and his boss smiled.

"Good," he said and walked off to harass more people. Zack sighed. He didn't feel like taking two trips. Not now when he was exhausted.

He walked over to the trash bags near the wall and picked them up with up. When he saw that they weren't heavy, he decided that he would be quick and also picked up the gasoline container with one hand. There was a small drip from the bottom but it wasn't that bad. All Zack had to do was be quick.

As Zack walked out the back door, the leak underneath the container grew faster, now sort of flowing out. But he didn't notice. It also didn't help that it was almost dark out.

He walked over to the two large trashcans, which were against the side of the building, and tossed the trash bags into one of them. But what he completely missed was what was sitting on the ground next to the trashcans. On the ground were three unbothered propane tanks. As he threw the trash away, he had accidently dripped some gasoline on these explosive items. As usual however, he was oblivious to what he was doing and just walked off without a care.

The gasoline continued to drip quickly out of the container, creating a trail of it as he walked to his boss's vehicle. When he got halfway to the car, he noticed the leak.

"Ah shit," he said but still didn't see the problem. All he did was turn the container over like he was supposed to do the first time and continued to walk to the car where he then set it against the wheel.

Okay, he thought to himself. Now he could try leaving for the day. He began to walk back to the building when someone called for him.

"Hey."

Zack turned around and saw a man with a lit cigarette looking at him.

"Do you have another cigarette I can have?" the man asked. Zack shook his head.

"No, sorry," he replied and continued walking, ignoring the disappointment on the guys face. He wouldn't have given him one even if he did have some. Besides, he didn't smoke anyways.

Zack finally made it back to the kitchen and saw his boss still yelling at people. He spotted Zack and walked over to him.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" he asked.

"Yes," said the annoyed Zack. He just wanted to go home. But for some reason he had a feeling he wasn't going to. Tonight is going to suck.

"Good, now you can sweep and mop the floors," said Mr. Evans.

Back outside, the man was finished with his last cigarette. He began to walk away, tossing the rest of it behind him. It flew in the air and landed on the trail of gasoline. A fire was started. The gasoline burned and the line of fire ran all the way until it reached the propane tanks, covering it in flames. In a split second, it exploded…..

* * *

Katy sat in her chair. Enjoying the first song by the band, she almost forgot about her stress. The night was actually getting a lot better.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and the building shook. The music stopped playing and everyone was silent, not sure what happened.

"Oh shit, what was that?" James asked but was completely interrupted by the sudden loud roaring noise the building was making. In a second's time, the ceiling began to crack, and it got worse by the second. Another second later passed and there was another explosion. This one was more effective.

Wayne Morgan, who had stopped singing, looked up just in time to see the spotlight break off the ceiling. It fell at such speed that, when it connected with his face, it smashed every one of his face bones inward. When he collapsed to the floor, dead, everyone began to panic.

The cracks the ceiling gotten to its worse, and now pieces of it were breaking off. There were screams everywhere. People were running all over the place.

Danny Brynes was the first to run for the exit doors. He was scarred as hell and he sure wasn't going to die in this place. He ran and ran, almost to the door, and he would have made it if he hadn't tripped over his foot. He fell to the ground, fifteen feet from the door.

"Ah, shi..," he began, but couldn't finished. People who were also running for the exit stepped all over his body without any care. Danny tried yelling but nothing came out. One more second later and his face was stepped on…

Before anyone could make it out, pieces of the ceiling above the ceiling, collapsed, blocking the exit and crushing whoever was close to escaping.

"Fuck, fuck," James yelled as the whole building was collapsing before his eyes. With nowhere to go, the panicking people ran in all different directions, looking for a way out. The smell and sight of smoke was all over, and now they knew the place was also burning up.

"Katy, we need to find a way out," he yelled to Katy, who was shaking with fear. He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her through the confusion. He was in a rush, and without intentionally doing it, pushed a female against the wall.

Brigitte, who was just pushed, hit her face against the wall in a way that broke her nose. She collapsed to the floor, bleeding. Whoever ran into her didn't look back.

"Ahhh," she yelled as she held her broken nose. Blood oozed out between her fingers and she couldn't help but to regret her decision on coming here. Maybe she should've just worked things out with her boyfriend…

She tried getting up, and eventually did. Sadly though, one of the large pipes above her broke off, swinging down and whacking her dead in the face. Large nails that had been in it penetrated her cheek and her left eye, causing blood to squirt all over the place. She died instantly.

All these deaths were happening and no one cared what was happening to others. All they cared about was getting the hell out of the building. At this second, the screams were louder than the sound of the building breaking apart, and you were either killed by a falling wall piece, a shoe to the face when you fell down, or burned to death by the fire that began overcoming the place. It was the most horrifying scene to the people still alive and the fact that the air smelled of burning flesh didn't help either.

Dan Hunt was in the back in the second section of the building, fondling with his chick when the building started to collapse. He pushed his girl aside at the moment when the rumbling started happening.

"What the fuck," he yelled out, confused by what was going on. He looked back to his chick just in time to see a heavy metal piece fall on her face, popping it like a balloon. Her blood splattered all over his face, and he backed up into the panicking crowed.

"Oh fuck. Holy shit," he couldn't believe it. He began to turn around but didn't get far in his plans to run. At that very moment, a second explosion had occurred, and the large heavy table that had all the drinks and food on it shot off at fast speed. It shot through the opening of that small room into the larger second section, where Dan was at. He had turned around just in time to see the table fly into him, forcing him against the wall. There was a quick sense of pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive. He tried to move but he couldn't.

"What the…, he began to think but quickly figured it out. He had looked down and saw that when the table pinned him against the wall, it had actually crushed the lower half of his body. No wonder it felt like his stomach and legs were mush.

Dan began to open his mouth slightly, allowing the blood from his mouth just to ooze out. His eyes were dark red; one of the blood vessels had popped. He looked down and saw a large thing of dark red blood moving out from underneath the table.

It was over, Dan thought to himself. He tried to move again, his strength barely anything. He used his arms to push off, but all that resulted from that was him pushing his upper body to the side, off the table. His upper body fell to the floor, forcing all of his upper organs to fall out of his body. A few seconds later, he was dead.

It was a sickening sight, and those who saw Dan's gruesome end felt bad for him and everyone else who was here tonight. But it didn't matter anyways because they were eventually greeted as well by death.

Jerome King couldn't believe what was happening. One minute his life was good, the next he was stuck in a collapsing burning building. Everything that was good to him was lost. There was no point in trying to escape because he's just going to die in the end.

"We need to get out of here," yelled Mark Anthony. Jerome just shook his head as he watched all the people die before his eyes. It was over. Tonight, his wife, his career, his life…

It was a sad thought but he had to face it. Mark tried pulling his arm but there was no success.

"Jerome, we need to go," he yelled at his still and hopeless friend. Before he could say anything else, a piece of ceiling fell on them, killing both of them instantly.

While all of this was happening, Katy and James hurriedly looked for a way out. It was almost no use though because all the exits were blocked off.

"Fuck," James yelled at the situation. He looked around what was left of the burning mess and tried to look for an answer. At that exact time, he saw Timothy Bowden, the guy he sold weed to earlier, get smashed by a large metal pole.

He began to run but ended up slipping over a puddle of blood.

"No," he said. Katy yelled after him.

"James."

She helped him up, not even realizing that his clothes were covered in someone else's blood. She was crying now.

"Help me," yelled one of the many people who were screaming. James and Katy looked in that direction and saw Scarlett Saunders burning in the fire.

"Help me," she yelled one last time. Her flesh was burned off completely. It was so bad you couldn't even tell it was her. She was on the floor at the time, and nothing she could do could help her problem. James wanted to help her but he couldn't because of the situation. He and his friend watched as she burned to death.

"We got to..," James began but couldn't finish his sentence; a piece of metal fell and connected with his shoulder, shattering the bone. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"James," she yelled. "No."

She looked around, desperate for an answer. She saw Karumi in the corner of the large room, holding her throat as blood squirted out of it. Karumi cried silently as she watch the girl in front of her lose her guy friend. Then, not too much later, she died.

Katy screamed as she had lost her greatest friend.

This couldn't be happening, she thought to herself. She coughed because of all the smoke and fell to her knees because of the lack of energy. She was going to die, she already knew it. She looked up just in time to see the rest of the building collapsing on her. This was the end. She screamed and...

Woke up…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katy had opened her eyes and found herself at her table again, sitting next to James who was talking to apparently no one. She felt cold, and the sweat forming on her forehead was almost sudden. What the hell had just happened?

"Do you think I could ever be in a band?" James asked. Her heart stopped. What was happening? Why isn't she dead? She couldn't figure it out. Something was up though, and she didn't like it. Katy didn't even answer James's question. She just looked at him with a look of fear. James didn't notice because he continued. Although it was his first time saying this today she had a feeling she already knew. And she was right.

"Well, I don't think so. I really can't see myself with an instrument," he said. Katy started panicking. How did she know she was going to say that? How? A tear crawled down her cheek. She didn't know what to do. She just had a horrible "vision" and everything that was in it was coming true. But she wasn't going to make a fool of herself until she knew for sure what was happening.

But she couldn't help guessing what was going to happen next out loud. It just came out of the fear she was having.

"The boy," Katy rushed out. James looked at her. "The boy, he's, he's going to trip…."

"What?" asked the puzzled James. As if to answer his question, a sound of someone falling was instantly heard. Both James and Katy turned around, and saw the boy in Katy's vision exactly where she saw him to be, the floor.

"I'm okay mommy," the little boy said to his mom. Katy's mouth dropped, her heart beating now faster than ever. What was happening to her? Everything in her vision was coming true. And hell, that wasn't a good thing at all.

"Ha, how did you know?" James said in a joking matter. He guessed that Katy was just lucky and that he shouldn't be worried about anything. He was in fact smiling at the fact that his friend was able to guess what just happened. But Katy wasn't smiling back. She had the most scared look on her face and James couldn't help but drop his smile.

"Oh fuck," Katy blurted. James's face suddenly intensified with much seriousness.

"What Kate, what's going on?" James asked. Katy, however, didn't answer her friend. Instead, she looked around the room nervously.

"Run this town," Katy almost whispered. She knew it was going to come on before it even did. James though didn't know what was going on. He thought his best friend was starting to go crazy.

"Run this town?" James asked. At that very second, Run this town started playing out of the speakers of the building. James started looking afraid. How did she know?

"Katy, how the fuck did you kn..."

"This place is going to collapse," Katy said, a little louder. A woman at the table next to them glanced in their direction. She didn't show much interest in their conversation. James leaned in closer to his panicking friend, hoping that no one else would over hear what they are saying.

"What?" he asked but Katy was too fast for him. She was really freaking out now, and tears were gently flowing down her soft face.

"There's going to be an explosion, James, and this whole building's going to collapse," Katy tried explaining. James didn't know what to say. It was all too sudden.

"Hey, are you saying that.."

"We're all going to fucking die," Katy yelled this time, losing all sense of reality. She now realized that she had caught everyone's attention, which was a big mistake. People all around were looking at them, some curious, some worried. Even Wayne Morgan, who had just walked up on stage, was quiet.

"Katy, what the fuck?" James asked, embarrassed by the way his best friend was acting. She was crying, and she didn't even try to hide it. She looked her friend in the eyes.

"I saw it," she began, just as loud as she was a second earlier. "The boy, t-the explosion, fire, everyone dying. James, you have to believe me."

James looked around, seeing that everyone was already listening in, and tried to make sense of what his friend was trying to say.

"Katy, I think you just ne.."

"We need to get out of here!" Katy screamed. James's face suddenly turned red. He saw someone walk up close to their table. It was the Australian, Dan Hunt, and his chick that was right behind him. She hopes he doesn't try to start problems. But everyone knew how he was like, and that wasn't going to happen. Dan wasn't going to let some girl say what was going to happen, especially if it had to do with him. Hell no.

"Tell that bitch to shut the fuck up," Dan ended up saying to James, not caring at all who was listening. James got up from the table, ready to end this. However, he knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Hey she's just having trouble.."

"James, I saw it," Katy was still crying, interrupting him once again. He was her best friend. He had to believe her. And Dan wasn't up to this today and got even closer, only ten feet away from their table. The chick that was with him stayed where she was at.

"Shut up," Dan directed that one to Katy this time, feeling his whole body boiling with anger. He was not letting this bitch tell him that he was going to die. It was not going to happen. James jumped towards him, stopping nearly two feet away from the massive guy. Dan may be ten times bigger when it came to muscle, but James was sure going to kiss his ass to defend the person he really cared about.

"Don't talk to her that way," James stood up to Dan, knowing he might regret this in the future. And he did. Because a second later, Dan punched him full force in the face. He heard Katy screaming and he felt one of his teeth fly out of his mouth.

Fuck, he thought as he hit the hard ground. The chick who was with Dan decided that this was not a good idea, and walked away, walking past all the people who were trying to get a better look. Dan went for a second hit but was stopped by a security guard. James couldn't get up. He knew he was hurt really bad. He closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep…

"Call an ambulance," someone said. The security guard showed Katy and Dan out of the building, two other guys carrying James out. They had settled him on the ground next to one of the cars where the other two stood. They went back in for more assistance. The security guard followed them back in the building for a quick second.

* * *

Inside, Scarlett Saunders came out the bathroom. She looked around the room. It might be a few minutes before they start up again, and she really wanted to go to her car real quick. She turned to one of her friends.

"Hey, I'm going to the car real quick to get my tampons. I think I'm starting today," Scarlett said. Her friend nodded.

Scarlett left for the exit, not paying any attention to what was happening. When she got outside the security was out there for the second time, trying to discuss the issue with Kate. Dan just stood there, a look of no concern on his face. He was kind of mad. The chance of getting some pussy tonight was now unlikely, thanks to this girl. There was always tomorrow though, and he wasn't too down about it.

Scarlett walked to her car unseen, watching them. What was going on? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she needed was her tampons and she would be on her way back inside to enjoy the music. She finally got to her car door…

* * *

Scarlett wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on. Karumi was also oblivious to what was really happening. All she saw was someone hit some other guy. It was bad, considering how he knocked him out in one hit.

She looked around the room; everyone was back to normal, talking and waiting for the performance to start. But something didn't feel right. She felt like she shouldn't be here right now. And she wasn't going to be…..

* * *

Again, all guys were jerks. Brigitte was very close to James when he was hit by Dan. It was a shame on how guys couldn't handle their shit. She was already in a bad mood today, and thinking about guys in general wasn't what she wanted to do.

She adjusted in her seat a few times. She had so many mixed feelings right now. Why is she here right now. She wasn't having fun. In fact, she was really depressed, mostly because of her fight with her boyfriend earlier that day.

Why is life so freaking difficult, she thought to herself. When she saw that poor guy get punched in the face, she felt bad, and now all she thought about was her boyfriend. Nick was a good guy, he really was, which is why she doesn't know why she is here. She has to fix this problem somehow. She decided that she will apologize to her boyfriend as soon as possible, and that she will not be staying for the performance, which they were about to start.

Brigitte got up from the building and looked around. She gave a final decision about leaving and decided for sure that she will go home to try to work things with her boyfriend.

She left without regretting it.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

Jerome King looked at his Caucasian friend, who was really excited about what had just happened. Mark Anthony always wanted to see someone get punched in the face for some reason. Jerome King nodded his head, also interested in the matter. Unlike a few others, he actually heard what Katy was yelling about. About the building collapsing soon. Something about it freaked Jerome out. What if she was right?

"I think we should see what's up," Jerome told his excited friend. Mark turned to him, shocked at what he had said.

"What? You, out of all people, you want to leave a party," Mark said. Jerome stared at the exit doors and thought about the way that girl looked when she was freaking out. Something in her eyes told him that he had to believe her, or he would regret it.

"I don't know man, something about her.."

"So," Mark busted out, and when he saw his friends face, said, "fine, you go check it out and I will wait in here. But I'm telling you, I'm not skipping out on this party. Especially with some really hot chicks here that actually might dig me. Not going to happen."

Jerome looked at his friend. "I'll check things out. See if she's alright," he said.

Mark nodded his head and said, "Okay, just don't take forever."

Alright man," Jerome said and headed towards the exit door.

* * *

Timothy Bowden was just outside, smoking the last bit of his cigarette. He was still upset about earlier. Five dollars for a water bottle. That was ridiculous. But that's what happens to him when he smokes a lot. He gets thirsty for some water.

"Fuck," he muttered as he dropped his leftover cigarette on his shoe. It bounced off and fell on the ground. What a waste.

Oh well, he thought. It was time to go inside and watch the band anyways. His friend didn't want him to miss the first song, and if he just hung out here smoking, he was to. As he began to walk back to the entrance, he saw several people hanging outside. A few of them were at their vehicle but he knew exactly where all their attention was at. They were looking at the security guard and some girl talk about something. He didn't know and he didn't care. He just needed to get back inside.

He looked at the doors and saw another guy come out. He looked like a redneck, someone who would go hunting every day. He probably was, Tim thought. What nosy fucks!

Tim began to walk back to the building when someone called out to him.

"Hey you!" it was the security guard. Tim looked and saw that he was being looked at by most of the people in the parking lot. Tim stopped walking, hoping whatever the guy had to say, it wouldn't take long.

"Come here," the security guard ordered. Tim threw his hands in the air.

"What! I need to get…"

"Come here," the security guard ordered again. Tim couldn't believe this. He wasn't even part of whatever was going on. This night is really going to suck. He began to walk towards the group of people.

"No one is going back inside," the security guard confirmed. He took a quick glance at James, who was still on the floor, and turned back to Tim. "I don't want any more problems."

"What!" Tim said. "Why the hell do I have to stay out here for? I didn't do anything. I was just smoking a fucking cigarette."

"Hey," yelled the security guard. "No one is going in until I talk with the person in charge. Do you understand?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever,"

"Just wait here," the guard said, turning so that he looked at everyone around him. He walked away in headed back into the building. Katy, with tears rolling down her face, looked as the guard walked into the building. Was she going crazy? Maybe the whole vision was just nothing and she just made a complete full of herself. Well, it was better being safe than sorry.

When the security guard could no longer be seen, Tim directed his gaze straight onto Katy, who was just looking at her friend on the ground.

"What the hell is going on," Tim said. Katy looked up at him and started crying again. She couldn't help it. Who cares who criticizes her. It's not her fault she had just had a vision of the building collapsing.

"Leave her alone," came a deeper voice. Everyone turned their heads and saw Jerome walk out from the unknown. Where the fuck did this guy come from, thought Tim. Jerome walked up to Kate and settled one of his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It was a stupid question but he didn't want to sound the same way as Tim by asking what the hell is going on. But when she shook her head he instantly knew he had to continue. Others watched him, some were concern. Others weren't. Dan just kept to his own for once, turned away and staring at the ground. He didn't want anything to do with this shit. It was bad enough he wasn't getting any pussy. He smirked to his own thought. And right now that did sound good.

Scarlett, Bridgett, and Karumi, however, were concerned. Scarlett, though couldn't hear the conversation, stood near her car and watched the whole situation. She was wondering why that girl was freaking out so bad.

Karumi stood in the open, but kept silent to whatever was happening. She felt bad about the girl but she didn't want to talk to anyone. So instead, she just watched.

Bridgett, as well with Dan, didn't really care what was going on. She only had her mind set on one thing, and that was making up with her boyfriend. She strolled over towards her car, ready to leave.

Danny Brynes just did the same as Scarlett by staying near his vehicle and watching the situation from a distance. Whatever was happening seemed pretty important to him.

"What's going on," Jerome asked Katy. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I saw it," Katy managed to get out through her crying.

"Saw what?" Jerome asked another question, a look of interested now on his masculine face. Katy shook her head slowing but continued to talk anyways.

"The vision I had, it was so real," Katy said. "I-I heard the explosion, I felt the fire, I smelled the burning flesh."

"Oh my god," Tim muttered in anger. He had to wait to get permission to go back in just because some girl has a vision. Life was really sucking right now. Jerome looked at him but didn't say anything. Instead, he asked her another question.

"So, the building is going to explode?" Jerome asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes," she cried out. Although it seemed to take forever for it to happen, she was quite sure it will. But if it didn't happen that would be even better, and many lives would be saved. Maybe she is just crazy.

Dan turned around and looked at them for the first time. "Bullshit," he said.

Jerome looked at him. "Shut the hell up. This girl is serious."

"And so am I," yelled Dan. He was about to storm up to the rapper and do the same to him as he did to the other guy, but a loud noise interrupted his thoughts. The noise was so loud it caused some of the cars to shake. Everyone in the parking lot suddenly threw their hands up to cover their ears.

"What the..?" Tim yelled but couldn't finish his sentence. He looked at the direction of the building and saw it collapsing, pieces at a time. Flames were starting to build up. Katy cried hard at the sounds of screaming people inside. Why was this happening?

In three and a half minutes, the whole entire building was down, and everyone who was inside was dead. In the background, the ambulance could be heard.

Katy opened her eyes and looked around to see that everyone in the parking lot was looking at her , shocked by what had just happened. It had happened so quickly. Then she realized one horrible thing that was certain.

Her vision had came true.

* * *

It was seven at night when Katy was finally allowed to talk to James in the hospital. He wasn't badly hurt; he was already checked up on, but the nurse said that he would need to rest for one more hour. According to her, he had lost a tooth and has obtained a bruise right on his cheek. But other than that, he was okay. That punch from Dan really got him.

Katy walked into the room he was held in. He was still laying on the bed when she had came, and looked up at the sound of her incoming. He gave a gentle smile. He looked in good shape.

"Hey," he said. Katy walked up to his bed.

"Hey," she replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," James said. His smile faded. "What happened?"

Katy's smile faded as well. She didn't really want to say anything to him, about the accident, but she didn't want to keep him clueless, especially since he is her best friend.

"The vision came true," Katy spoke at once, a serious look now on her face. "When you were out, the building collapsed just as I predicted."

James couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Holy shit," was all he could say.

"I know," Katy said her voice almost a whisper. "But that's not the worst part. Tomorrow we have to talk to the police, something to do with us surviving the accident."

"What," James said. "We have to speak with the police?" Katy nodded her head.

"Well, yes. Me, you, some other people who were out on the parking lot. They said it shouldn't take long, only a few minutes. But you know how they are."

"Shit," was all James could say. All day at the police station. That's just great.

* * *

It was ten in the morning the next day when the nine survivors gathered in the waiting room inside the police station. Although no one spoke, everyone gave each other odd glances. It had been a good thirty minutes before Officer Nolan came in the room, ready to talk to the first person.

"I would like to speak with Katy Fischer first," he called out. Katy, who looked really exhausted today, gave James a quick glance before getting up. She followed the officer into the other room, closing the door. Finally someone spoke.

"This is bullshit," Dan Hunt said. Everyone in the room looked at him. Timothy Bowden nodded his head in agreement. This gathering really messed up his plans for today. He was supposed to buy some weed from some chick at eleven. Looks like that's not going to happen.

"Who the fuck does this girl think she is?" Dan continued on. This time James looked up, tired of what this guy was saying. He needed to say something.

"Hey, leave her alone. She didn't do anything," he said. Dan shook his head.

"She didn't do anything? She fucking made the building collapse."

"She didn't make anything happen. And without her, you would be dead," James said, his words full of intensity.

"Dead?" Dan said. "I don't ne….'

"Can you guys stop it," Scarlett said in a quiet voice. Dan and James looked at her, and realized that this wasn't the place to argue. Karumi looked at both of them, really surprised by how easy they get worked up with each other. Like last night. Although they only have known each other for one day, they fight as if they knew one another since elementary school. It was kind of sad.

Next to Scarlett was Brigitte, who sat next to Danny Brynes. She looked depressed, and she was. When she told her boyfriend what happened last night, he went off on her again, and went straight to bed. Brigitte didn't know what to do. Why was all this happening to her? She didn't even get to apologize because she was trying to calm her boyfriend down. Nick didn't even have a reason to get mad at her. What a dick.

Inside a smaller room, Katy and Officer Nolan sat at the opposite ends of a table, looking directly at each other. Officer Nolan stared at Katy for a few seconds before talking.

"So Katy, I would like to talk to you about yesterday," he said, and when she didn't reply, continued. "How did you know the building was going to collapse?"

Katy looked at the officer closely, and then answered with the truth. "I saw it. A vision so real, of the building. I had a vision it was going to come down on anyone. But then I woke up."

Officer Nolan jotted down some notes on a notepad that he had in front of him.

"Okay. What happened next?" he asked. Katy sighed.

"Well, I woke up," she continued. "I thought everything was normal until everything in my vision came true. I told everyone that something bad was going to happen, but no one listened. But it did collapse."

Officer Nolan nodded his head. "I see."

Danny Brynes was the next person to talk to Officer Nolan. He didn't have much to say because he didn't know what was going on.

"I heard people fighting and I knew something was up," Danny said. The officer just looked at him.

"That's it?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Good thing I did. Wow, because if I didn't…"

"I see," Officer Nolan said. This guy was useless.

Jerome King was a more interesting character to the officer, mainly because he was a rapper. He recognized him from one of the MTV shows that were on a few weeks ago.

"I know you," Officer Nolan said as Jerome King took a set across from him. "You were on MTV a while ago. You're a good singer."

Jerome smiled. "Thanks man."

The officer looked down at his paper. "So, what happened?"

"Well man," Jerome began. "I heard that girl yelling about something. This accident that was going to happen. She looked afraid. When she left the building I wanted to see if she was okay y' know."

"It's sad though, because I let my friend stay inside. I should've told him to come with me. He was my greatest friend."

Officer Nolan jotted something on his paper.

"I'm sorry," he told Jerome. Last night, everyone lost someone.

There was no need to talk to James, because he missed the whole thing. So he talked to Brigitte next. She didn't say anything; she was depressed about something. Officer Nolan couldn't get anything out of her so he went onto the next person, Scarlett. She had some information.

"So, what happened?" Officer Nolan asked.

"I was having a good time with my friends at the party. I went to the bathroom and I, I found out I was starting my period and needed to go to my car to get my tampons. Well, when I went outside, I saw a few people gathered around this girl who was freaking out over something," Scarlett informed. The officer nodded his head as he wrote something on his paper.

"I watched of course because I was curious, and a few seconds later, there was a loud explosion sound and the building started collapsing," she said.

"An explosion?" officer Nolan asked. Scarlett nodded her head. He wrote more notes.

"I see," he finally said.

After talking with Dan Hunt, Karumi Takema, and Timothy Bowden, who were really no help, Officer released them, figuring there was nothing much to this. They were just lucky someone was there to predict this incident. What lucky bitches.

Katy and James walked towards the vehicle, glancing around at the other survivors who were walking to their own cars. Although everyone lived in different parts of the area, Katy was sure she was going to see them at the memorial two weeks from now. Hopefully by then, everything should be back to normal.

They reached the car and got in. As they drove back to Katy's house they discussed the events from today.

"Not as long as I thought," James said. Katy looked at him from the passenger's seat. She agreed. It did go by fast.

"I mean, they only had us there for two hours," he said. Katy looked at the time on the radio. It was twelve ten in afternoon.

"That's because no one had anything to say," Katy said.

"Thanks," James suddenly said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Katy asked. James looked at her.

"For saving my life."

**(Hey readers! At the end of each chapter there will be a 'DEATH'S LIST'. When someone dies, their name will be Xed out. This will make things a little easier if you are confused on the order. Enjoy!)**

**DEATH'S LIST**

**1. Danny Brynes**

**2. Brigitte Drew**

**3. Dan Hunt**

**4. Jerome King**

**5. Timothy Bowden**

**6. Scarlett Saunders**

**7. James Howard**

**8. Karumi Takema**

**9. Katy Fischer**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks has passed since the incident at the party. Today was the memorial.

It was eight thirty in the morning when Brigitte Drew walked into her place, still in a depressed mood. Ever since she told her boyfriend what happened at the party, he treated her just like the plague. It was hurting her feelings, if you asked her. She didn't know why Nick was being such as jerk.

"Nick," she called out as she entered the house. There was no answer. Just a breeze. She closed the front door and slowly continued into the hallway.

"Nick," Brigitte called out again. There was still no answer. She thought he was going to be home today. She guessed not. But her thoughts quickly changed when she walked into the dining room area and saw Nick sitting at the table by himself. He looked up at her, a look of no interest on his face. Brigitte slowly walked up to him.

"Nick, what the hell? I was just calling your name," she said. Nick threw his hand up.

"Stay away," he quickly said, causing his girlfriend to stop in her tracks. "Don't get near me."

Brigitte looked at her boyfriend, disappointed by the way he is acting. Why is he treating her this way? It's not right.

"What the hell Nick?" Brigitte said with frustration. "Why the hell are you treating me this way?" Nick looked at her and shook his head.

"Because..." he slowly said.

"Because why?" Brigitte ordered. He stared at her hard. "Because you're dead!" he replied in a loud voice. She was stunned by what her boyfriend had just said. Did she hear right.

"What did you just say?" she asked, he voice trembling a bit.

"You, your friends from the party..."

"There not my friends. I don't even know them," she interrupted in a loud voice as well. Where was Nick even getting at?

"Whatever," Nick continued. "It doesn't matter. You and those strangers made a mistake."

Brigitte shook her head, a tear streaming down her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that girl. When she had known about the accident you guys fucked up by leaving. You were supposed to die in that accident. YOU cheated death and now it's after you!" Nick informed her in a loud matter. Brigitte stared at her boyfriend, confused by what he was saying.

"How do you know?" Brigitte said quietly.

"You remember Rory? The one who used to sell you drugs a while ago?" he asked. Brigitte nodded. "Well, this girl predicted some car accident, saving him and some others. And the car accident did happen, just like she predicted."

"What happened?" Brigitte couldn't help but ask. She was curious.

"All the survivors began to die in these crazy accidents in the order they were supposed to if they were to die in the car accident. Rory told me about all this, but I didn't believe him. But he died by that wire. Remember?"

Brigitte nodded again. She didn't know Rory's death was connected to the freak accidents that were happening to the survivors of the pileup. It kind of made sense. If you were supposed to die, then Death itself will come back and get back at you. Scary.

"So are you saying that me and those others at the police station a few weeks ago are on some deaths list, and that we are going to die?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fuck Nick," Brigitte said. "What am I supposed to do?" Nick looked at her in thought. He really wanted to help her out.

"Aren't you going to the memorial today at one?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it," Brigitte said.

"Go," Nick ordered. "Go to the memorial and find that girl. Warn her about the situation. If you can, tell her to talk with the others. It's good that they know what is going on."

"What if they don't believe me?" Brigitte asked. It wasn't a stupid question. If you went up to someone and told them that they are going to die, they would think you are crazy. But if what is going to happen true, then it would be good to make sure the others know.

"Then that is their fault," Nick said. "But you are dead, and there is nothing you can do but be careful."

Brigitte looked at her boyfriend, who actually seemed more caring then the other days. "So how do we beat it?" was her final question. Nick stared at her in the eyes, then shook his head, sad that he has to say this.

"You don't."

* * *

It was almost noon when Danny Brynes was dropped off at the boating store. To him, it was the greatest place on earth, with many possibilities. Not only were there boats for sale, there were also fishing goods. And her loved to fish.

Today, the building was considerably empty. Only a few people were inside; most of them were outside, checking the fishing boats that were on sale. Danny Brynes was one of them. He looked around, happy that he was able to check out the boats.

Danny looked at his watch. If he got too into the boats, he might miss the memorial in two hours. He really didn't care if he went or not, it's not that important to him. But he would feel extremely guilty if he doesn't go. So he better hurry up.

In front of him, there were small fishing boats everywhere. A smile came across his face.

"Nice," he said to himself. There was one boat, however, that caught his mind. It was small, black, and had a motor. It was perfect for him. But he didn't know the price. He looked around the outside area to see if there was anyone who worked here.

He saw a young red headed man who wore black pants, and a blue collared shirt. The required uniform. He was walking in Danny's direction.

"Hey," Danny called out to the man. The man looked at him and walked over to where he was. Danny pointed to the black fishing boat.

"How much is this?" he asked. The man working there looked at the boat for a second, turning his head back to Danny to answer the question.

"This sir is on sale for five hundred."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Five hundred dollars for this boat. That is way to expensive for him. It was a rip off.

"Five hundred!" Danny said in a loud tone. "How can you sell this for that much? That is ridiculous."

The man placed a hand on the boat. "Sir, it's okay. Don't lose your head. We have cheaper boats if you want to take a look at those."

Danny didn't even consider the offer. "No. This is the only one I want."

The man didn't even seem to care.

"Sir, this model is five hundred. If you think it's too expensive, you can wait till the price goes down in a few weeks."

Danny nodded his head. "Okay. Okay, that's what I'll do." The man watched as Danny walked towards the exit, which was on the opposite side of the boat display.

"Have a good day sir," said the man.

Danny walked out of the boating store, disappointed at the price of that one boat. There was no way that thing could cost that much. But whatever. He really didn't need a boat that bad. He could wait a few weeks.

He waited on the sidewalk, next to the side of the road, waiting until he spotted a taxi. The streets were busy with vehicles, but he didn't see a single taxi. What kind of bull is that? Danny could feel his day getting worse and worse by the minute.

But all hope wasn't lost. He saw down the same street, a taxi. Danny quickly made his way down the sidewalk, hoping no one else would see it. He was relieved when he finally reached it, opening the back door and getting inside. A mid aged Indian guy was in the driver's seat. When Danny entered, the guy looked at him, not surprised to see someone else in his taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a gloomy voice. He probably had a rough day too. Danny, who sat in the middle in the back to get a clear view out the window, looked at the man.

"Fifteen Thirteen West Village Lane," Danny told him. The driver nodded his head, starting the engine. There was a small rumbling sound.

"I have to go around the block…"

"I know, it's good," Danny said, his southern accent kicking a little stronger at that second. The driver just nodded and stepped on the gas. The taxi made its way down the street, turning at the first right. The driver looked at Danny through the rear view mirror.

"Not having a good day either?" the driver asked. Danny looked up at his eyes in the mirror.

"It's been alright," he answered. Danny looked out the side window and watched as all these cars past by them.

"Well, it could be worst," the driver said. "You could be dead."

Danny shook his head. He was sure glad to be alive.

"I know," Danny started. "In fact, you know that building that collapsed two weeks ago?" The driver nodded.

"Yes."

"Well yeah," Danny continued. "I was one of the survivors." The vehicle made another turn; the boating store was now in view ahead in the distance.

The driver pounded the wheel with is right hand. "No shit," he said in interest.

"Yeah," Danny said, surprised that this guy was interested in his survival. "Amazing how lucky I was huh?" The driver shook his head.

"No man," he said. He turned his head back to look Danny in the eyes. "You're fucking screwed."

Danny didn't reply. The driver looked forward just in time to see himself run a red light, almost running into another car. He swerved just in time to miss the hummer.

"Oh shit," Danny freaked out, holding on for dear life. He saw the whole thing at once. The woman in the hummer swerved as well, but wasn't as lucky. Her vehicle slammed into another vehicle. More cars crashed. Near the dodging taxi, Danny saw a huge gasoline truck. As it swerved, barely missing a red mustang, the cylinder gasoline container broke off, rolling down the street, surprisingly missing every moving vehicle. It kept going until it crashed into the boat display at the boating store. There was smoke and fire everywhere.

The taxi managed to dodge all the destruction.

"Oh," Danny managed as the taxi hit a bump. He thought everything was going to be good until he looked forward just in time to see the taxi slam into some vehicle. The vehicle bounced off the other, and the windshield shattered, sending glass everywhere.

The taxi did two spins before stopping in the open. Danny was shocked that he was still alive. He looked at the driver who was smiling.

"Holy shit man," the driver said. "That was a close one. We almost died."

At that very second, there was a loud explosion, shaking the air. It had came from the boating store. The cylinder gasoline container had exploded, sending pieces of metal, wood, and plastic everywhere. Danny looked up just in time to see a medal motor blade shoot in his direction.

Danny took his only second to scream, just as the blade missed the driver, the passenger seat, and sliced right through his open mouth, sticking to the back seat. There was a quick squishy sound and it was the end. The driver, now believing he was the luckiest man on the earth, turned to see what happened to Danny, and was shocked by what he saw.

Small portions of blood had squirted all over, covering the back of the driver's seat, the back seats, and the windows. The top part of Danny's face was still rested on top of the blade. The rest of his body, however, slowly slid down the back seat, dragging blood with it.

When the driver saw Danny's body sliding down the seat, and saw the tongue still moving, he instantly felt sick to his stomach. The driver quickly jumped out of the taxi, slamming the front door and bending over to throw up. The force of the front door closing caused the top part of Danny's head to topple over. He was dead.

* * *

Katy sat on her couch, reading a Cosmo magazine that was somewhat interesting. James entered the room, and Katy quickly closed it, giving her full attention to her friend.

"Are you ready?" James asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure these people will be happy to see me," she said as she got up from the couch. James walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked. She sighed at his question.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean the accident. I might have freaked them out a bit you know." When she saw James's expression she added, "I just don't want anyone attacking me because they think I'm crazy that's all.'

James smiled. "I don't think anyone is going to attack you. Besides, you saved their lives. They should be grateful."

Katy returned the smile. "I hope so."

They both left a little after twelve thirty, both hoping the memorial isn't as bad as they expect it to be…..

**(Hey readers! At the end of each chapter there will be a 'DEATH'S LIST'. When someone dies, their name will be Xed out. This will make things a little easier if you are confused on the order. Enjoy!)**

**DEATH'S LIST**

**1. ****Danny Brynes _X_**

**2. Brigitte Drew**

**3. Dan Hunt**

**4. Jerome King**

**5. Timothy Bowden**

**6. Scarlett Saunders**

**7. James Howard**

**8. Karumi Takema**

**9. Katy Fischer**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The memorial took place at a large park three miles south of the location of the incident. It was crowded today; thousands of people occupied the grounds. They were here because they were either a family member of a victim, or they wanted to come just to pay their respect.

James parked the vehicle where all the other vehicles were, near the front. When the two friends got out of the car, they had to walk a long way to the memorial. When they got there the main speech was already finished. They were late.

"Hey, at least we're here," James said, looking around the area to see what is going on. Katy did the same.

"I know," she said. "Now let's hope that no one comes and attacks us out of nowhere." James smiled at his friends comment. If someone attacked Katy there will be major problems. But maybe he won't get involved; he didn't want to lose another tooth.

There was a breeze. Both friends looked around, the air so peaceful. When they were done, they did nothing but walk around the crowds of people, really hoping that no one will see them. The main memorial was now over, and for the next hour or two, people just hung around and talked. Just when the two friends thought they were person free, there was a feminine voice.

"Thank you," said the voice. James and Katy turned around and saw Scarlett Saunders standing behind them, dressed in a black dress. Katy remembered her from the police station, and of course, her vision.

"Um," Katy began, not sure on what to say. She prays this doesn't happen from every survivor. Before she can make a statement, Scarlett threw her hand out.

"Scarlett. Scarlett Saunders," Scarlett greeted and shook Katy's hand. She had a smile but something told Katy she was sad about the whole situation. She smiled back.

"Katy," Katy said. "Oh, and this is my friend, James." Scarlett took James's hand as well.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I just wanted to give all my thanks, seeing that without you, I would be dead right now," Scarlett took a deep breath, as if that was a lot to say. Katy was still unsure about what to say. She was glad this girl was safe though because she seemed like a really nice girl.

"I'm glad you're okay," Katy said. "At least you're not one of those people who think I'm crazy." Scarlett smiled again.

"I don't think you're crazy," Scarlett said. "I understand. We all have those moments. I'm just thankful I was there when you had it."

"That's a good thing," Katy said, just now realizing how lame that actually sounded. Scarlett didn't care; she just nodded.

"Well," she suddenly said. "Good luck." She turned her back and walked off into the distance, passing others who were walking back to their cars. James turned to his friend and just busted out laughing.

"Didn't I tell you?" James said. "No one is attacking you yet."

"Yet," Katy repeated his last word. They continued to walk the area, looking for anyone that they might have known before. Although the ceremony was over, people were still all over. Just when Katy thought she was person free, she was greeted by another voice, this one more masculine.

"Hey," Katy turned around to see the popular Jerome King, who had the biggest smile ever, revealing his straight white teeth. He had his hand out, which she took.

"Jerome King," Jerome said. When he was done shaking Katy's hand, he turned and shook James's. Katy already knew who he was.

"I know who you are," Katy said. "I've seen you on TV. Not much on rap but I think you're music is pretty good."

Jerome laughed at Katy's comment. "Hey, thanks! I'm actually working on another song. I know you don't like rap, but since you mention my music being good y' know, you should check it out. You might like it," he said.

"Oh really," Katy joked. "Well, I know James likes rap a little. He might like to hear it."

"Okay," he laughed, looking at James. But his smile quickly turned after he saw James's missing tooth.

"Hey man, that was rough the other week," Jerome said. "I'm sorry that happened. You didn't deserve it." James sighed at the rappers concern about the incident.

"Don't worry about it," James said. "Just trying to stand up for a friend." He looked at Katy who smiled at how nice he really is. James saw this and placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"That was a nice thing for you to do man. That's a true friend," he said. James nodded. He always tried his best to stick up for Katy, even if it meant getting hurt. He was more than just a good friend to Katy.

"He is a good friend," Katy admitted. James couldn't help but to feel his stomach flutter with butterflies; the way she stared in his eyes was more different than any other time. Jerome noticed this and quickly spoke to change the subject and the mood in the atmosphere.

"Well," he said to Katy. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me."

"It's okay," Katy said. "You don't have to thank me." Jerome got closer to her, looking like a giant in comparison. He stared in her eyes.

"You saved my life. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now, enjoying the rest of my life. I owe everything to you," he said with deep feeling. Katy didn't know what to say with this one either.

"You don't owe me anything. A thanks is good enough," Katy said. Jerome nodded and gave her a hug. It was unexpected but she went with it anyways. He finished and went to James, also giving him a hug.

"You both take care you see," he said. Both friends agreed as he slowly backed off, eventually turning around and walking away after James said, "We will."

Katy watched as Jerome's muscular body vanished past a group of girls wearing dresses.

"He seems like a nice guy," James finally said.

"Yeah," Katy agreed. "He's not like those other known guys you know?"

"Yeah," James replied.

* * *

Back at the car, Dan Hunt stayed in his vehicle, staring at some girl's ass as she walked past him. He really wanted to get laid right now but not sure if this is really a good place to try picking up girls. He should be getting some pussy later though, seeing if that red headed chick he met earlier that day calls him. He really hopes so, because right now in this situation, he really needed a break.

Dan stared out his windshield to see more people walk pass, making their way to their own vehicles. He coughed.

"Shit," he said, unexpected by how violent his cough was. He looked back up out the window. He was only out for a quick minute, not very interested in any of this. Plus, he didn't want to run into that one guy he punched in the face that one day. He just didn't have the time to deal with any drama from anyone who saw him do it. So he spent most of his time in his truck.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his right pocket and flipped it open, answering with a, "hello."

"Hello?" came a voice on the other line. It was Ariel, the red headed chick he had met earlier. Dan suddenly was interested, more excited than anything else. This was his chance for a good night.

"Ariel!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Ariel said on the other line. "Just bored out of my mind. What are you doing?" Dan knew exactly already where this was going.

"At a memorial. But I'll be home in like twenty minutes," he said. "Want to come over?"

There was a moment of silence. Say yes, say yes, thought Dan. Sure enough, it was his lucky day.

"Yeah, that would be fine," said the redhead's soft voice. "You remember where I live right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up on the way home," Dan said.

"Okay," Ariel said. "Bye." She hung up. Dan closed his phone and threw it on the passenger's seat. He shook his arms back and forth quickly in excitement. This girl had no clue what she was in for today.

Dan smirked at his own thought. It was going to be a good night. He turned his keys in the ignition, and waited a few seconds after the engine turned on to take a final few seconds to analyze more walking people. His eyes grew big when he saw Katy walking with James in the background. He did not have time for this shit.

He put his vehicle in drive and drove off. But he was sure it was too late, and they already saw him.

* * *

"That asshole," James said as he saw Dan drive off. Katy saw him too.

"I know, I'm sorry about him," Katy said. Her eyes quickly found Karumi in the distance, dressed in black like some others. She was by herself, not speaking to anyone, but just keeping quiet.

"You see her?" Katy pointed Karumi out to James. He saw her as well. "Yeah."

"I don't know why, but she is very quiet. I mean, she doesn't speak to anyone," Katy informed her friend, who was still staring at the young girl. She kind of felt bad for the girl. Probably so innocent but had to face so much. Life was unfair.

"I know," James said. "At the police station, she didn't say a word. She didn't even look at anyone." Katy sighed.

"Maybe we should talk to her," she suggested. James looked at her. "We should," he said. That young female was probably traumatized by the accident, and someone there to talk with her was most likely what she needed right now.

Before they could head over to Karumi, they were interrupted by another survivor, who jumped in front of them. It was Brigitte Drew, this time looking a little less depressed.

"Hi," she quickly said, a little forceful. Katy was a little taken back by the sudden greeting, but didn't hesitate to say something back.

"Hey," Katy said back. Brigitte just stood there a second before actually saying something. When she did though, she seemed a little uneasy.

"Brigitte," she said. "I was there that day of that accident."

"Oh," was all Katy could say. Another survivor that she barely remembered at the police station. Maybe it was another thank you. At least she hoped so.

"I know this may seem awkward, but I want to talk to you," Brigitte said. Katy just looked at her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, she just said, "okay."

Brigitte sighed.

"It's important," she said. "I don't want to talk about it here. So I was thinking maybe we can meet somewhere some other time to talk about it, where there is no one else." Katy had no clue what she was talking about, but still wasn't rude about it.

"Okay," Katy said. She noticed that James was also frowning.

"He can come to. It's just that I want to discuss the topic when no one else is around," Brigitte said, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left. Katy nodded her head, making things easier by not objecting."

"Okay," Katy said again. "Just give me a call whenever you want to talk." As she wrote down her number on a piece of paper, James looked over past them and saw that Karumi had left. So much for talking to her. When Brigitte left, Katy turned back to James.

"Where's that girl?" She asked.

"Gone," James replied.

* * *

Off past the parking lot, Timothy Bowden smoked a cigarette, staring hard at Katy and James. He saw how everyone was treating her. As if she was a hero. But she isn't, because she didn't save his life, he did. Therefore, he was going to do like the others and praise her for what she did. But he did go to the memorial. That was a good thing for him, he supposed. He wasn't even planning on showing up, had things to do. But like others probably, he would feel guilty if he didn't show up.

At least he had some weed when he got back home, he thought. Definitely a good reliever for this time of the day. Now all he would need is some cocaine and he would be set. Timothy blew out some smoke.

The area was slowly clearing out, and he was sure he was going to leave soon. Plus, he was bored of just standing there. He was already on his fourth fifth cigarette since he got there. He was almost out, and that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

Tim smoked the rest of his cigarette and flicked it on the grass, blowing more smoke. It was time to go home and get high.

As he began walking towards his car, he spotted Katy and James in the background again, this time they were heading over to their own car. Timothy analyzed them, even when he had reached his vehicle. Something about them was oddly strange. Like they were behind something bad. Well, it wasn't his business.

Timothy opened his car door and entered. A minute later he drove off, making his way back to his place.

* * *

It was three forty five in the afternoon when Katy was dropped off at her house by James. He was planning on staying a little while, but he had some things to do back at home. Plus, sometimes he felt like he was at Katy's house more than at his.

James drove with no music on, keeping in silent thought the whole trip. He was really concerned about the whole situation. Something about it doesn't seem right. And the survivors. Something about them was also awkward. Especially that Brigitte girl. What does she have to tell them that had to be so private? He had no clue.

When James got home, he went straight to the couch, laying there with nothing better to do. He looked around his living room, which was really empty; only a TV, a couch, and a small coffee table, which was next to the couch. The walls were plain, only white.

James picked up the remote, which laid on the couch, and turned on the TV. Hopefully something good was on today, because this is where he was going to be for most of the evening. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Katy stood naked in the shower, letting the nice warm water drizzle down her perfectly rounded breast. She spent longer than normal in there. Usually her showers last ten minutes. But today, it was thirty minutes; the last two weeks were still on her mind.

It was everything. The accident, the survivors, the memorial. All seemed a little strange to her. Like there was still something that hasn't been revealed yet. Katy wondered if James felt the same way about the situation. Probably not.

She shifted in the shower. It was time to get out.

Twenty minutes later, Katy found herself making dinner. Pretty early but she didn't care. She was hungry. Today, she cooked spaghetti with garlic bread, one of her favorites. When she finished, she took her food to the couch and turned on the TV. It was on MTV.

Katy was in no mood to watch MTV, not today. She switched the channel a few times, eventually stopping on the news. It was the best thing that was on right now. Maybe something interesting was on.

Katy ate some of her spaghetti, which was really good, and eyed the TV with interest. Right now, some news reporter was discussing a car accident that occurred on some highway not too far away. It was kind of boring, and when she was about to change the channel, something caught her attention. This time Angelina Rice, the woman news reporter, was speaking. She had a look of deep concern on her face.

"On other news, a large accident on Westward Street causes a large explosion. A gasoline container on a truck had broken off, and exploded after crashing into the boating store. There were no injuries surprisingly, but there was one death. Twenty six year old, Danny Brynes died today, his head sliced by a flying motor blade. He was sitting in the back of a taxi cab during the accident. Experts say the odds of this were almost impossible….."

Katy stared hard at the TV screen, which now had a picture of Danny Brynes, who was smiling at the camera.

For some reason he looked familiar….

**(Hey readers! At the end of each chapter there will be a 'DEATH'S LIST'. When someone dies, their name will be Xed out. This will make things a little easier if you are confused on the order. Enjoy!)**

**DEATH'S LIST**

**1. ****Danny Brynes _X_**

**2. Brigitte Drew**

**3. Dan Hunt**

**4. Jerome King**

**5. Timothy Bowden**

**6. Scarlett Saunders**

**7. James Howard**

**8. Karumi Takema**

**9. Katy Fischer**


End file.
